This invention generally relates to the aircraft on-board systems, and more particularly, to a fuel stabilization system.
On-board Inert Gas Generating Systems (OBIGGS) are used to introduce an inert gas into the fuel tanks of a vehicle, such as an aircraft. The inert gas displaces potentially dangerous fuel and air mixtures, thereby reducing the risk of explosion or fire. Further, the dissolved oxygen within the fuel may react with fuel and form solids that block the flow of fuel along the fuel passage and that foul heat exchange surfaces. Typically, OBIGGS process air from an air source, such as bleed air taken from the engines of an aircraft. A deoxygenated air is typically generated by separating oxygen from local, ambient air and pumping the deoxygenated air into the ullage of the tank.